All I Need
by iamthegreatestpoo
Summary: Blaine Anderson is the mysterious new badboy at McKinley, and when he shows an interest in the shy Kurt Hummel, he can't be more thrilled that somebody finally wants him. But below the hard outer shell, Blaine has a secret. And they must make sacrafices, but it still leads them both to danger.


___Present Day_

Lightening slashed through the charcoal sky, reflecting back into the water before him. His eyes were watering, the harsh bite of the wind whipping his curls and rustling through the trees. The large stretch of land was empty, nothing but countryside surrounding him. He could hear the rumble of a truck speeding across the moors a few fields to his left. Chasing him. Tears began to collect in his Blaine's and he let them flow freely, curling his lip in anger. His angel would be here soon.

The rain had begun hours ago, falling at a stubborn pace, soaking everything without fail. He could feel the slick material of his pants sticking to his calves and seep through into his shoes. He ignored the discomfort, his mind flashing back to the events that had taken place just an hour ago.

He cast his eyes downwards, studying the limp form before him. It was a woman, although she was barely recognisable. Her face had been mauled, ripping apart the beauty that had one been there. Tufts of hair clung to the grass around her and her blood was collecting in a pool at his feet. Her eyes stared lifelessly towards the pitch black smoky sky.

He heard the purring of an engine as the sleek black car pulled up a few metres away behind him. He fisted his hands to stop them shaking. He heard a door slam and angry foot steps running towards him.

"You asshole!" He felt fists pounding on his back, giving it all his might but getting no where. Kurt was so tired already, he couldn't even scratch the surface.

"How could you do that to her? You blood sucking parasite!" He stepped around to snap at his face, snarling. Kurt's eyes were full of fury and he grabbed the front of Blaine's shirt, already torn after the fight and ripped it with his nails, revealing the array of scars and bruises marred into his skin. His ribs has already healed, but his wounds were open and bleeding. The chestnut haired boy dragged him so that they were inches apart. But this time Blaine couldn't lean forward and tenderly kiss him. He began to curse, crying and sobbing with grief. He continued on for what felt like minutes, screaming at him. The glint of pure rage never left his eyes, even as he fell, weak and defeated into Blaine's arms.

"Sweetheart, shh. You know I didn't do this".

Kurt gave a sharp shove and he let himself fall backwards, giving in to the boy. He wished he hadn't. The look of disgust on his face almost broke his heart.

"I'm not your sweetheart. Hell, I don't even know you. All I know is that you took away ___everything_ from me", he spat out. Blaine he felt as fragile as glass, if he pushed too hard, his life would smash and tear into tiny shards of what used to be.

"You don't remember me?"

"I've never met you before", he sniffed tiredly. "And I'm glad I never have".

Kurt crouched, kneeling over the woman. He hugged his chest tight, as if he was holding himself together. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand gently, choking on air. He wanted so badly to hold him, to encase him in love and memories.

But he didn't remember.

The storm above threw light across the sky and the clouds let out loud rumbles of angry thunder. The rain kept falling at a constant pace, and Blaine's hair was now plastered to his forehead. Kurt's skilfully styled sweep had gone limp, and his clothes were drenched. Fat wet tears were rolling down his cheeks as he cried, falling through the damp air and onto the lifeless body of his mother.

Blaine made a move to comfort Kurt, laying his hand gently on the other boys shoulder. He winced and recoiled when he saw him shiver and back away, a look of horror on his face at the realised of what was to come.

"I won't hurt you. You have to believe me". He tried to convey all his love into his eyes and words, willing Kurt to remember. To remember him. To remember _their love._

"No, I have to leave", he said mutely.

Kurt scrambled to his feet, blundering and slipping on the muddy terrain. Blaine saw a flash of black in the sky and he felt the hate begin to boil within him.

"Kurt, you- my beautiful, don't", he stuttered. But it was too late. Before Kurt even realised what he was doing, he stumbled into a strong, hard chest. Blaine saw the boy look into the face of the dark haired boy before the vampire embraced him with two long pale arms and they were gone.

Blaine cried out in anguish, rushing towards the place where his angel had been. All that was left now was a feather and the footprints from the soles of Kurt's favourite Marc Jacobs boots. He took fistfuls of his hair in his hands, pulling. The sharp pain wasn't enough to fill the emptiness in his chest though.

The malicious dark haired boy had ruined everything. He'd killed all the people Blaine held close to his heart, ripping them from his grasp. He'd made Blaine's life a misery. And worst of all, Cooper had taken his angel.


End file.
